Wine bottles are usually stoppered with natural cork stoppers that can be inserted into the bottle opening. For wine producers as well as for consumers there exists a not-negligible risk that the natural cork stopper will not completely seal the bottle so that either the wine will leak out or air will penetrate in. As a result, in most cases the wine inside the bottle will deteriorate (typical cork flavor!) exposing the wine producer, in particular, to considerable financial losses.
In connection with wine consumption, glass carafes are known which after they are filled with wine from a common wine bottle can be stoppered with a glass stopper.
The object of the invention is to indicate a container, particularly a beverage bottle, wherein the beverage, particularly a sensitive beverage such as wine, can be stored over a long period of time safely and reliably and protected from harmful environmental influences.
According to the invention, this objective is reached by means of a closable container, particularly a beverage bottle. Advantageous further embodiments are covered by the dependent claims.
A fixing element ensures that the closure is kept in axial and/or radial direction. Depending on the configuration of the sealed bottle between the closure and the bottle opening, it is sufficient to fix the closure to keep it reliably in its sealing position. As a result, the beverage bottle can be transported as desired and stored for years.
The use of a closure made of plastic material with a PVC-containing or PVC-free insert can have the drawback that the plastics used may release vapors that can end up in the wine. Moreover, the alcohol contained in the wine can leach out the components from the composite or from the plastic material. A crucial drawback can also be the fact that such closures are not accepted by customers who want to enjoy a high-quality natural product.